1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic system, and more particularly, to an electronic system having an electromagnetic component being activated during data transmission between two electronic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic devices have been designed to have extensive applications by connecting/incorporating to another electronic device. Examples such as external devices, portable devices, or hub devices are provided with a multitude of connecting ports as an access end with another device, either as a host device or as a client device. Undoubtedly, it should be assured that the connecting port of the electronic device is affirmatively in electrical connection with the corresponding connecting port of another device.
For example, a conventional USB device is utilized to plug into a female USB port of a host via a male USB port. Although some basic structure is used for the USB ports to couple the two ports, it takes no hard work to unplug the USB device from the host, whether the USB device and the host are transmitting data or not. Damages to the USB drive, even to the host, may be highly possible to occur if one device is unplugged from another device when data is being transmitted, or a memory of the device is being accessed.